<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Best Torture Yet by wincest_4life (malec_4ever)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956447">My Best Torture Yet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/wincest_4life'>wincest_4life (malec_4ever)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:00:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/wincest_4life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In 'Meet the New Boss', Lucifer told Sam, "I think this is my best torture yet - make you believe that you're free and then... Yank the wool off of your eyes. You never left, Sam. You're still in the cage." What if, Lucifer was telling the truth?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First posted on ffnet, December 2 - January 12, 2013</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>A/N1:</strong> Hello, everyone. I had a new story in mind for my AU featuring Season3 Sam, but this idea popped into my head and wanted to be taken care of first. LOL</p>
<p><strong>A/N2:</strong> I'm not going to say much about it, just that if you are not current on your SPN viewing, there will be some major spoilers.</p>
<p><strong>A/N3:</strong> Remember, my stories tend to be Anti-Castiel, so keep that in mind and if that bothers you, then hit the back button and find something else to read. Thanks.</p>
<p><strong>A/N4:</strong> Thanks to SuperWiki for all the canon info. These characters belong to Kripke and Co, it is just too bad that the PTB don't treat them with the respect that they deserve.</p>
<p>Enjoy.</p>
<p>SWANSONGSWANSONGSWANSONG</p>
<p>
  <strong>THEN</strong>
</p>
<p>Zachariah tried to use Adam to get Dean to say 'Yes', but Dean had other plans. Michael ended up with Adam as his vessel instead.</p>
<p>With a plan in mind, Sam said 'Yes' to Lucifer.</p>
<p>Lucifer!Sam killed Bobby and Castiel. He also beat Dean, until Sam was able to regain control.</p>
<p>Sam fell into the cage, taking Michael!Adam with him.</p>
<p>Castiel was bought back to life. He healed Dean and revived Bobby.</p>
<p>They all parted ways. Dean went to Lisa and Ben Braeden to try to have a normal life.</p>
<p>Castiel, now more powerful than he has ever been, got Sam out of the cage. But, he forgot Sam's soul.</p>
<p>While Dean was trying to be 'normal', Soulless Sam was hunting with his born-again Grandfather and cousins.</p>
<p>A year later, Soulless Sam finally showed up at his brother's doorstep.</p>
<p>Dean and Soulless Sam hunted together, once again. But Dean knew that there was something wrong with his brother.</p>
<p>Soulless Sam allowed a vampire to 'turn' Dean, knowing that Grandpa Samuel had a cure.</p>
<p>Dean summoned Death to make a deal to get Sam's soul back.</p>
<p>Death re-souled Sam, placing a wall around his Hell memories.</p>
<p>Castiel and Crowley were working together against Raphael.</p>
<p>Rufus, Grandpa and all the cousins were killed.</p>
<p>Castiel pulled down Sam's wall, in order to distract Dean.</p>
<p>Castiel, even more powerful, proclaimed himself 'God' and demanded respect.</p>
<p>Sam, thanks to the wall being gone, now saw Lucifer!Nick.</p>
<p>Castiel died and released the Leviathan. They caused trouble and death. Their leader, Richard Roman killed Bobby.</p>
<p>Castiel returned to life to 'heal' Sam.</p>
<p>A new prophet, Kevin, was chosen to translate a tablet that would destroy the Leviathan.</p>
<p>Richard Roman and the Leviathan were sent back to Purgatory, unfortunately, so were Dean and Castiel.</p>
<p>In the year that Dean and Castiel were in Purgatory, Sam had given up hunting and lived with a woman named Amelia.</p>
<p>With the help of a vampire named Benny, Dean got out of Purgatory. Castiel felt that he needed to do penance for all the crimes that he had done against man and Heaven, and stayed.</p>
<p>Naomi, the new head angel, had Castiel rescued from Purgatory.</p>
<p>Kevin translated a new tablet that would rid the world of all demons, but it got broken in half. Crowley now had one of the halves.</p>
<p>Sam said that once the demons were gone, he would retire for good.</p>
<p>
  <strong>NOW</strong>
</p>
<p>Sam sits and ponders life with no demons. He longs for the feeling of peace that he had with Amelia.</p>
<p>Dean looks over at him and says, "Sam, you ready to go?"</p>
<p>Sam sighs, "Yeah, Dean."</p>
<p>They leave the motel room and get into the Impala.</p>
<p>Sam looks out the window and remembers Amelia.</p>
<p>Dean looks over at him and says, "What am I supposed to do, when you 'retire'?"</p>
<p>Sam snorts, "Whatever you want, Dean. Hell, maybe you can give up hunting, as well."</p>
<p>Dean shakes his head, "Tried that. Didn't stick."</p>
<p>Sam sighs, "Whatever, Dean."</p>
<p>Dean continues to drive, as Sam continues to think of his time with Amelia.</p>
<p>Sam hears a familiar, but supposedly banished voice say, "Boooooring."</p>
<p>He turns to the driver's seat and sees Lucifer!Nick driving the Impala.</p>
<p>Sam sits up, as Lucifer!Nick says, "Really, Sam, could you get more boring. This stopped being fun, a long time ago."</p>
<p>Lucifer!Nick snaps his fingers and Sam is back in the cage.</p>
<p>Sam, with a sob, looks to the right and sees his half-brother Adam curled in the fetal position on the floor.</p>
<p>Standing over him is Michael, in the form of John Winchester circa 1978, laughing</p>
<p>Lucifer is standing next to his brother, in the form of Nick, also laughing.</p>
<p>Sam sobs as he slides down the wall, curling into the fetal position on the floor.</p>
<p>TBC...</p>
<p>SWANSONGSWANSONGSWANSONG</p>
<p>A/N5: So?</p>
<p>A/N6: I know that not much happened, but you kind of get the idea. Right?</p>
<p>A/N7: As always, I look forward to your comments.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>A/N</strong>: Hi, everyone. Sorry about the long wait, but my Muse decided to sneak out of town and I had to track her ass down. She's back on the job now. But, she has started with the potty language. Maybe she's mad at me? Bummer. TS. LOL.</p>
<p>Enjoy.</p>
<p>SWANSONGSWANSONGSWANSONG</p>
<p>
  <strong>THEN</strong>
</p>
<p>Sam regained control over his body and was ready to jump into the cage. Michael!Adam tried to stop him, but Sam grabbed his arm and they both fell into the cage.</p>
<p>Upon impact with the soot covered floor, Lucifer let go of Sam's body and once more took on the form of Nick, the widower who lost his wife and child to a murderous home invader, while Michael let go of Adam's body and took on the form of John Winchester, who in 1978, said 'yes' in order to save his wife and unborn child.</p>
<p>Sam, realizing that he was all alone in his body, crawled over to a wall, away from Lucifer!Nick, and looked around the 'cage'.</p>
<p>The 'cage' was actually a large room. Sam saw no doors or windows, but about eight feet from the floor, there were white grates, Sam realized a second later that they were made of bones. The grates were about a foot in height, going around the entire perimeter of the 'cage'. The grates allowed 'light' into the 'cage'. Sam figured that the 'light' was hellfire. The walls were also soot covered, with wrist and ankle shackles every ten feet. On top of the grates, the walls seemed to go up forever. Sam wondered how far he and Adam 'fell'.</p>
<p>Thinking of his half-brother, Sam looked over and saw that Adam had also moved over to a wall to get away from the archangels. He was curled up and shaking. Sam started to crawl towards him, when he glanced up at Michael and saw his Dad.</p>
<p>Sam stopped and stared at 'John'. Michael!John smiled, "Hello, Sam."</p>
<p>Sam whispered, "What are you doing in my Dad's body?"</p>
<p>Michael!John cocked his head and smiled, "That's right. You were dead by the time I took over dear Daddy. He wanted to save Mommy and unborn Dean, so he said 'yes'."</p>
<p>Sam whispered, "Why?"</p>
<p>Michael!John smiled, "Because I wanted to talk some sense into your ungrateful brother's head. Of course, it didn't work, but it was worth a try."</p>
<p>Lucifer!Nick, who had been watching the exchange, laughed, "Been there, done that."</p>
<p>Michael!John turned to his brother, "What is wrong with vessels nowadays, they don't want to do what is required. We have to beg in order to get a simple fucking 'yes'. Not like the old days, when men lined up for the honor of being a vessel."</p>
<p>Lucifer!Nick nodded, "The bullshit that I had to deal with in order for this one to finally say 'yes', you cannot imagine."</p>
<p>Michael!John rolled his eyes, "Dean said 'yes', but then he killed Zachariah, grabbed your vessel and left me with that." He looked with disgust at Adam, who had started to cry.</p>
<p>Sam watched the two of them as he continued to crawl over to Adam. Sam put an arm around Adam and pulled him close. Adam resisted at first, but then took the comfort that Sam was offering.</p>
<p>Michael!John looked down at the two humans and smiled, "Since, we are stuck here, we might as well have some fun. What do you say, brother of mine?"</p>
<p>Lucifer!Nick smiled as well, "I say 'yes'."</p>
<p>The archangels laughed, as Sam and Adam held on to each other.</p>
<p>
  <strong>NOW</strong>
</p>
<p>Lucifer laughs, "Sam really, I let you think that you were free and what do you do? You made yourself a soulless killing machine that tried to turn Dean into a vampire. You bring to life dead relatives that were assholes. You teamed up Castiel and Crowley. Then you killed Dean, so that he could get you back your soul. On top of all that, you created some bizarro land, where you and Dean were actors playing you and Dean."</p>
<p>Michael interrupts, "That was my favorite part. But what was with having dark haired Ruby as your wife? I preferred the blonde one, myself."</p>
<p>Lucifer nods, "Me too. But really Sam, Leviathan? Sea monsters? Why not just call them 'Nessie'?"</p>
<p>Michael laughs, "What about Dean's amazon daughter? That was crazy. But not as crazy, as Sam marrying that fan chick, Brenda?Briana?...Becky!"</p>
<p>Lucifer smiles, "Did you miss me, Sammy? Is that why you had the hallucinations?"</p>
<p>Sam continues to rock slowly on the floor, his arms covering his head, his eyes closed.</p>
<p>Lucifer smiles, "Then you got rid of the bad guy, but Dean went poof as well. Nice job Sammy. So did you enjoy 'normal'?"</p>
<p>Michael laughs, "Sam, at least you were entertaining us, Adam over here," he kicks Adam, who cries out and curls into a tighter ball, "Just thought about his Mom and some playground." He rolls his eyes.</p>
<p>Michael sighs, "It would have been so sweet to have Dean here. Now HE would have entertained us."</p>
<p>Lucifer smirks, "Really Sam, Dean is probably dead in his piece of shit car. He couldn't live without you and blew his brains out. The car and his rotting corpse are on the side of some road, that hasn't seen traffic since the old west was won."</p>
<p>Sam stands up and screams in Lucifer's face, "You motherfucker, Dean is not dead."</p>
<p>Lucifer smiles as he slaps Sam across the face, hard enough to send him across the cage into the wall where Adam is curled. "Listen to me you little piece of nothing, Dean is stone cold dead."</p>
<p>Sam, tears falling down his face, slips down to the floor, gathers Adam into his arms and whispers, "Dean is not dead."</p>
<p>Michael sneers, "Maybe, maybe not, but since you will NEVER see him again, it really doesn't matter, now does it?"</p>
<p>Lucifer nods in agreement, "Sammy, should we continue with you deserting Dean or do you want to try another scenario?"</p>
<p>Sam sobs, holds on to Adam and says nothing.</p>
<p>TBC...</p>
<p>SWANSONGSWANSONGSWANSONG</p>
<p>So?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>A/N</strong>: Hello, everybody. Due to the idiots, I have as managers, I have a four day weekend. WooHoo. New chapter. WooHoo. I want to give a special hello to, Silver Ruffian, do you guys and gals like the new summary? it was her idea, Woohoo. I also want to give a special hello to ghfan22222, PinkRenegade, and bgeesfan. Look a new chapter. Woohoo. I am a little crazy, why do you ask? LOL</p>
<p>Enjoy, my lovelies. :)</p>
<p>SWANSONGSWANSONGSWANSONG</p>
<p>Lucifer kicks Sam, "Come on Sam, entertain us. Tell us more about your year with Amy."</p>
<p>Michael laughs at his brother, "Lucifer, Amy was the monster girl that Dean killed. Ameeeelia is the 'normal' girl."</p>
<p>Lucifer laughs, "Silly me. So, Sammy, did Dean ever meet Amelia?"</p>
<p>Sam stays quiet and continues to hold on to Adam.</p>
<p>Michael rolls his eyes, "I am not going to stand here and watch the two of you cry in each other's arms." He waves his hand, and Sam and Adam are sent flying to opposite sides of the cage.</p>
<p>Lucifer laughs and claps his hands, as Sam and Adam crash into the walls of the cage, "Now, THAT was entertaining, do it again."</p>
<p>Adam rubs his head, curls into a ball, and looks up at the archangels, he whispers, "Just let us go."</p>
<p>Michael walks over to him and bends down. Putting his face close enough to bang noses, he smiles, "Can't do that, we are all stuck here for all eternity."</p>
<p>Sam slowly stands up, he glares at Lucifer and says coldly, "Fine, I will 'entertain' you fucks, but I have one condition."</p>
<p>Lucifer rolls his eyes and smiles at his brother, as Michael turns to face Lucifer and Sam. Lucifer says to him, "He really thinks that he can have 'conditions'."</p>
<p>Michael laughs, "We can at least hear what it is, then say 'no'."</p>
<p>Lucifer laughs, "Agreed." He looks back at Sam, crosses his arms across his chest and asks, "Fine, what is your 'condition'?"</p>
<p>Sam says, "I want to know that Dean is alive and well."</p>
<p>Michael sneers, "Always fucking Dean. John should have had his balls cut off after knocking up the wife, the first time. Zachariah was soooo right, when he said that these two were 'co-dependent'. "</p>
<p>Sam glares at him, "Watch your mouth, you son of a bitch. You may look like my Dad, but you should show him some respect, because he's ten times a better man, than you ever were or will be."</p>
<p>Adam looks up and for the first time since he 'landed' in the cage, realizes why 'Michael' looks familiar. He slowly walks around Michael and stands at his half-brother's side.</p>
<p>Sam sees the question in his eyes and nods solemnly, "This is our Dad, when Mom was pregnant with Dean."</p>
<p>Michael sneers at both of them, "And we are back to Dean, once again." Disgusted, he leans against the wall and starts touching one of the wrist shackles, almost a fondle.</p>
<p>Lucifer laughs at his brother, "Michael, so sensitive. Dean pretty much told you to go fuck yourself, and it still messes with your head. Get a grip."</p>
<p>Michael glares at his brother and continues to fondle the wrist shackle.</p>
<p>Lucifer still smiling, looks over at Sam and Adam, "Sorry, Sammy, I have no idea how Dean is doing, without his reason to live, at his side."</p>
<p>Michael sneers, "Knowing Dean, he is probably trying to find a way to get your ass out of here. Fat chance of that happening, but Dean is stubborn. Even if he has to sell his soul AGAIN, he will find a way to get his precious Sammy back."</p>
<p>Lucifer laughs, "Sammy did have Dean 'die' in order to make a deal with Death. Really, Sammy, didn't you have enough of Dean dying with Gabriel? But I think your most brutal deaths were those two hunters who blasted the two of you away in your beds. Damn, that was fucking sweet. What were their names? Tom and Jerry? So, did Dean take care of their asses, like he promised?"</p>
<p>Sam glares at him, "Their names were Roy and Walt. Bobby and Rufus took care of them."</p>
<p>Adam looks up at Sam, "You and Dean died?"</p>
<p>Sam looks at him gently, "We 'died' alot of times, but we find ways to come back to life."</p>
<p>Michael sneers, "Like a fucking bad penny, you and your worthless brother keep coming back."</p>
<p>Lucifer smiles, "That is why it was soooo sweet to snap Dean's neck." He chuckles at the memory.</p>
<p>Sam, his bravado melting away, whispers, "When did you kill Dean?"</p>
<p>Lucifer laughs at the horror on Sam's face, "Actually it was in the 'future' that Zachariah created. Your Dean saw me in your body crush future Dean's neck with one finely shoed foot."</p>
<p>Sam, blinks away tears that threaten to fall, he whispers, "Dean just said that you two talked, he never mentioned that you killed future him."</p>
<p>Lucifer smiles, "Maybe he didn't want to upset you. I, on the other hand, LOVE to upset you. Yep, the snap was heard for miles away."</p>
<p>Michael laughs and walks over to his brother's side, "Sorry, I missed it."</p>
<p>Adam wipes tears from his face and gives his brother a hug. Sam hugs him back and tries to stop his own tears, but they fall anyway.</p>
<p>Michael rolls his eyes, "Fuck, they're crying again. God damn it."</p>
<p>Suddenly, a white light appears between the two sets of brothers. Sam and Adam are gently pushed closer to the wall behind them, as Lucfier and Michael are thrown across the cage, hitting the opposite wall with a loud crash. The white light slowly becomes bigger, until it is the size of a man.</p>
<p>The light fades away, revealing a man. He is wearing a white dress shirt, khaki pants and black loafers. He is facing Sam and Adam.</p>
<p>Sam looks at him and whispers, "Chuck?"</p>
<p>Chuck Shurley smiles at Sam and nods, "Hello, Sam."</p>
<p>TBC...</p>
<p>SWANSONGSWANSONGSWANSONG</p>
<p><strong>A/N2</strong>: So? Did it work? Were you surprised?</p>
<p><strong>A/N3: </strong>I mentioned Bobby and Rufus 'taking care' of Roy and Walt. That is from a story by Morgana07, called "They Think No One Cares." I consider that story canon and that is why I referenced it here. I HIGHLY recommand that you read it, it is good stuff.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>A/N1</strong>: Hi, everyone. I know it has been a while, but it seems that my muse deserted me and I miss her greatly. But after some kind words from Morgana07 and some time to think about it, I have decided, that if this is my last story, I want to at least finish it up, and not leave you guys and gals hanging. I so wanted to get this done before Christmas, but I came down with bronchitis over the weekend. I'm doped up on Robitussin and I have the voice of a prepubescent boy with bonus squeak. LOL. But I'm made of strong stuff, so here's a new chapter.</p>
<p><strong>A/N2: </strong>There is an appearance by Lisa, but I should warn, that it is not a 'kind' one. She comes off a little bitchy. Just wanted to give you fans of Lisa a heads up.</p>
<p>Enjoy.</p>
<p>SWANSONGSWANSONGSWANSONG</p>
<p>Sam gives Chuck a weak smile, "What are you doing here?"</p>
<p>Chuck smiles warmly at Sam, "I could ask you the same question, Sam."</p>
<p>Sam whispers, "I had to put Lucifer back in his cage."</p>
<p>By now, Lucifer and Michael have gotten back to their feet and are walking over to Chuck, Adam and Sam.</p>
<p>Lucifer sneers at Chuck, "Nobody invited you to this party."</p>
<p>Chuck glances at him and coldly asks, "Why are they still here?"</p>
<p>Lucifer chuckles, "I had nothing else to do for a billion years, so I made a change in the spell. I wanted playmates."</p>
<p>Adam looks from Chuck to Lucifer, then asks Sam, "What are they talking about?"</p>
<p>Sam nods, "Good question. Chuck, what spell?"</p>
<p>Chuck with a look of great disgust directed at a smiling Lucifer, calmly says, "When you and Adam 'arrived' in the cage, your bodies and the essence of the archangels were forced apart. Which I see is what happened, but your bodies were supposed to be sent back to Earth unharmed, leaving Lucifer and Micheal here in their true forms, that didn't happen." He looks with even greater disgust at Michael!John.</p>
<p>Lucifer chuckles, "Like I said, I changed the spell. I knew that I would eventually get out, but I wasn't stupid enough to believe that I wouldn't be sent back, so I changed the 'vessel' escape clause of the spell, by taking it out." He laughs.</p>
<p>Chuck coldly asks, "And the 'true form' clause?"</p>
<p>Lucifer snorts, "That was changed automatically when I changed the escape part. It seems that instead of taking our true form, we took the second to last one instead. Whatever."</p>
<p>Chuck shakes his head, "Sam, Adam, I am so sorry. I never thought to check on you and make sure that things ended as they should. I just happened to check on Dean and saw that he was alone and wondered why?"</p>
<p>Sam grabs Chuck's hand, "You saw Dean? He's ok?"</p>
<p>Michael sneers, "One track mind."</p>
<p>Lucifer rolls his eyes, nodding in agreement with his brother.</p>
<p>Chuck ignores both of them and holding Sam's hand in both of his, says gently, "Dean is fine. He is just missing you."</p>
<p>Michael rolls his eyes, "Same old, same old." Lucifer laughs.</p>
<p>Chuck, lets Sam's hand go, and glares at both of them, "This is over. I'm putting these two boys back where they belong and I am putting those two vessels back where they belong."</p>
<p>Michael laughs and steps closer to Chuck, "Right. Try it."</p>
<p>When Michael gets within arm's reach of him, Chuck places the pointer and middle fingers of his right hand on Micheal!John's forehead. A blast of white light surrounds the archangel's vessel, then backs away from the vessel to form Michael's true form. He is a tall and handsome man with blond hair and piercing blue eyes, that are glaring at Chuck.</p>
<p>John Winchester blinks, looks at his surroundings and the men around him. He recognizes Sam, Mary's cousin. He looks at the walls with the shackles and he wonders where the door is.</p>
<p>He edges closer to Sam and asks, "How did we get here?"</p>
<p>Sam smiles at him and gently says, "That is not important."</p>
<p>Chuck puts out a hand and cheerfully says, "Hello, my name is Chuck and if you could be anywhere, where would you be?"</p>
<p>John laughs and shakes Chuck's hand, "That is a strange question, Chuck. But I definitely don't want to be here."</p>
<p>Then, as if he remembered the last place he was, he looks with panic at Sam, "Where's Mary?"</p>
<p>Sam gently says, "She and the baby are fine."</p>
<p>John blinks, "Baby? Mary's pregnant? She told you and didn't tell me?"</p>
<p>Chuck takes one of John's hands in both of his and says calmly, "John, breathe. Just answer my question. Where would you like to be?"</p>
<p>John looks at Chuck with wide eyes, "With Mary and our baby of course."</p>
<p>Chuck smiles, "Done." He places two fingers on John's forehead, white light surrounds him and he disappears in a matter of seconds.</p>
<p>Michael rolls his eyes and glances at Lucifer!Nick, "Did you notice how Sam got Dean back into the conversation?"</p>
<p>Lucifer!Nick laughs, "One track mind."</p>
<p>Chuck strides over to Lucifer!Nick and places his fingers on the vessel's forehead. The white light forms around the vessel and brings out Lucifer's true form. A tall and handsome man, with red hair and brown eyes, that glare at Chuck.</p>
<p>Nick backs away from the group of men.</p>
<p>Chuck gently approaches him and says, "It is okay, Nick. Where would you like to be?"</p>
<p>Nick wraps his arms around himself and whispers, "Sarah and our child."</p>
<p>Chuck nods, "Done". He places his fingers on Nick's forehead and the white light takes Nick away.</p>
<p>Chuck walks over to Adam and before he can ask the question, Adam says, "With my Mom."</p>
<p>Chuck smiles and says, "Done." He sends Adam to his mother.</p>
<p>Lucifer says coldly, "At least, leave us Sam."</p>
<p>Chuck glares at the archangels, "Sam has been here long enough. The only ones that are supposed to suffer in this 'cage' are the two of you."</p>
<p>He walks over to Sam and smiles, "Do I need to ask the question?"</p>
<p>Sam smiles, "No, I want to go to Cicero,Indiana."</p>
<p>Michael and Lucifer snicker as Chuck looks at Sam confused.</p>
<p>But Chuck nods and says, "Done." Chuck sends Sam to Indiana.</p>
<p>With one last look of disgust at Michael and Lucifer, Chuck himself, leaves the cage in a white light.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Sam stands across the street from Lisa's house. He looks across the street to the other corner and sees the streetlight that blew out, thanks to Castiel. Sam shudders when he thinks about standing there (soulless) and then walking away from Dean. Sam looks at the dark houses on the block and realizes that it is way too late to be 'visiting'. He looks at his watch, and sees that it is 4:05 in the morning.</p>
<p>He doesn't care. He needs to see with his own eyes that his brother is alive. With that thought, he crosses the street. He wonders why the Impala isn't parked outside and rings the doorbell.</p>
<p>When that doesn't get him a quick enough response, Sam starts banging on the door with his fist.</p>
<p>Finally, the door is opened by...Lisa.</p>
<p>Sam glances at her and tries to look inside the house for Dean.</p>
<p>Lisa says coldly, "Sam, back from the dead, again?"</p>
<p>Sam nods absently, still looking for a trace of his brother inside the house, "Is Dean here?"</p>
<p>Lisa laughs coldly, "No, Dean is not here."</p>
<p>Sam looks at her for the first time and asks, "He's at work?"</p>
<p>Lisa sneers at Sam, "Dean is NOT here, Sam."</p>
<p>Sam asks, "Why?"</p>
<p>Lisa continues in a cold voice, "Because I told him to either stop drinking or to leave. I didn't want a drunk around Ben. He couldn't or wouldn't stop drinking, so he left."</p>
<p>Sam, now understanding the confused look on Chuck's face and realizing his mistake, says quietly, "Do you know where he is?"</p>
<p>Lisa slams the door in his face without saying another word.</p>
<p>Sam says to the door, "Guess not."</p>
<p>He turns from the door and looks out to the street. Chuck said that Dean was ok, so all Sam needs to do is find Dean.</p>
<p>Sam walks away from Lisa's house. He walks for ten minutes until he feels that he has put enough distance between himself and her house. He needs a car.</p>
<p>He finds an all-night bar and grill with a parking lot. In a matter of minutes, Sam has a car.</p>
<p>He drives to Sioux Falls, South Dakota. When all else fails, go to Bobby.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Sam stops at a shopping center in Illinois, and switches the plates on the car.</p>
<p>Sam is amazed to find that he still has his wallet in his pocket.</p>
<p>He gets gas and some snacks. He picks up a newspaper.</p>
<p>When he gets back into the car, he looks at the paper and notices the date is September 18, 2010.</p>
<p>He has only been 'gone' for four months.</p>
<p>Sam blinks away tears, when he realizes that it is the same day that Dean came back from Hell. Wiping his eyes, he thinks to himself, that he so needs to see his big brother alive and well.</p>
<p>Sam stops in Cedar Rapids, Iowa. It is almost eleven o'clock. He is tired from driving six plus hours straight.</p>
<p>He pulls into a motel and gets a room. He closes the blinds tight and sets the alarm clock for 2pm.</p>
<p>Sam lies down and falls asleep right away.</p>
<p>He wakes up before the alarm goes off. He takes a quick shower. With no duffel, he puts the same clothes on.</p>
<p>Sam goes to the diner down the block for an early dinner. Then he gets into the car to continue to Bobby's.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Sam drives into Bobby's driveway around ten that night.</p>
<p>As Sam drives closer to the house, he realizes that the last time he 'saw' Bobby, Lucifer was snapping his neck.</p>
<p>Sam pulls up in front of the house and wonders if there is even a 'Bobby' here. Sam also wonders, not for the first time, why his wallet was still in his pocket and yet his cellphone was gone. Taking a deep breath and hoping that he didn't make this trip for nothing, he gets out of the car. Sam hopes that some of the things that he saw in Lucifer's 'scenerio' are true and that Castiel had indeed bought Bobby back to life.</p>
<p>Sam walks slowly up to the door and knocks.</p>
<p>The door opens to reveal a very alive and pissed off Bobby Singer, holding a silver knife.</p>
<p>In a cold voice, he says, "Whatever the fuck you are, get back in your piece of shit car and go back to hell."</p>
<p>Sam whispers, "It's me, Bobby. Here, cut me," as he holds out his arm.</p>
<p>Bobby watches Sam closely as he makes a shallow cut on his arm. Not a shapeshifter.</p>
<p>Bobby backs into the house and Sam walks in, crossing the salt line and the devil's trap painted on the ceiling, with no problem. Not a demon.</p>
<p>Bobby stands there and looks at Sam, "Sam?"</p>
<p>Sam nods and walks to Bobby, as the older man holds out his arms in welcome. Sam holds on to Bobby tightly, as Bobby holds Sam in a bear hug.</p>
<p>After a while, the men pull away from each other. Sam wipes his eyes and asks, "Where's Dean?"</p>
<p>Bobby snorts, "Your idjit brother is out there hunting by his fool self. He stayed with Lisa for a month or so, then she got tired of his drinking and tossed his ass out. I dread everytime the phone rings. I pray that it's not Rufus telling me that he heard that Dean got killed by one fugly or another."</p>
<p>Sam whispers, "Bobby, call him, tell him to come here, now."</p>
<p>Bobby shakes his head, "Sam, I call him all the time and practically order him to get his ass here, sometimes he doesn't even answer the phone, I just leave a message that he probably deletes without listening to."</p>
<p>Sam softly says, "Tell him that it is an emergency. I would call him, but he wouldn't believe it was me."</p>
<p>Bobby sighs, "Sam, you look beat, go lay down and I will think of something to get your idjit brother here. Maybe I will even tell him the truth, because nothing will get him here faster than knowing that his 'dead' brother is alive again."</p>
<p>Sam weakly smiles, "Right, then I have to try to avoid being killed."</p>
<p>Bobby laughs and gives Sam's shoulder a squeeze, "Go get some sleep, I promise I won't let Dean kill you."</p>
<p>Sam smiles, "Thanks, Bobby." He goes up the stairs to the bedroom that he and Dean share.</p>
<p>Sam takes off his boots and gets into the bed.</p>
<p>As he lays there waiting for sleep to claim him, he sends a prayer of thanks to Chuck. Sam falls asleep.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Sam wakes up to the sound of angry voices. One of them, he recognizes as Dean's. Sam throws the bedcovers off of him and runs from the bedroom. He runs down the stairs and stops at the bottom step.</p>
<p>Dean sees someone out the corner of his eye, coming down the stairs. He faces the steps and sees Sam.</p>
<p>Bobby snorts, "I told you. Now don't do anything stupid. I already tested him. It's Sam, Dean. I don't know how, I'm sure that after a good night's sleep, he will tell us, but for now, just accept that Sam is back."</p>
<p>Sam tries to stop the tears that fall down his face, as he watches his brother process what he sees. Sam watches, silently, as various emotions pass over his brother's face. Hate, anger, despair, hope, then Sam sees the love in his brother's green eyes and Sam whispers, "Dean."</p>
<p>Dean, tears falling from his own eyes, smiles, "Come here, Sammy."</p>
<p>Sam runs into his brother's arms and holds on tightly to his shirt. Dean grabs handfuls of Sam's shirt as well.</p>
<p>Bobby wipes his own eyes, "My work here is done, night boys." He hears two "Night Bobby"s, as he goes up the stairs.</p>
<p>Sam feels something (familiar) poking him in his chest. He reluctantly lets go of Dean and sees that Dean is once again wearing his amulet.</p>
<p>Sam looks at Dean with wide eyes, Dean smiles at him shyly and says, "I found it in your duffel."</p>
<p>Sam says the first thing that comes into his head, "You went through my duffel?"</p>
<p>Dean laughs warmly, "Yes, bitch, I went through your shit. Sue me."</p>
<p>Sam smiles, "Whatever, jerk." He stops smiling and whispers, "I understood why you threw it away, but I also knew that one day, you would want it back. Guess I was right."</p>
<p>Dean rolls his eyes, "I realized that I was a fucking idiot to throw it away in the first place and that the angels were playing with us all along."</p>
<p>Sam snorts, "Everybody was fucking with us. They wanted us apart and we fell for their bullshit."</p>
<p>Dean nods, "Yep, we always seem to forget that shit happens when we are apart."</p>
<p>Dean takes a good look at his baby brother and sees that Sam is just barely staying awake. He gives Sam's arm a squeeze, "Sammy, back to bed, you can tell Bobby and I all about your adventures in the morning."</p>
<p>Sam smiles, "Ok." He goes back up the stairs.</p>
<p>Dean follows Sam into their bedroom. Sam gets into his bed and lays there facing Dean.</p>
<p>Dean gets into his bed and smiles at Sam, "Night Sammy."</p>
<p>Sam smiles back, "Night Dean."</p>
<p>They fall asleep.</p>
<p>TBC...</p>
<p>SWANSONGSWANSONGSWANSONG</p>
<p><strong>A/N3:</strong> I have one more chapter, that takes care of some season six issues then this will be completed.</p>
<p><strong>A/N4:</strong> I want to thank Google, for providing me with a timeline for Sam's drive from Indiana to South Dakota. As we all know, the Impala goes from one state to another at warp speed (LOL) and I wanted to make Sam's trip a little more realistic.</p>
<p><strong>A/N5:</strong> Agnes (my Muse) is back. WooHoo. \o/ I thought that she had deserted me, but according to her, we were 'taking a break'. Too many <strong>Friends</strong> reruns for Agnes. LOL. I got her some French Vanilla ice cream and she gave me a smile and a hug. All is good, once again.</p>
<p><strong>A/N6</strong>: So a belated Merry Christmas and a Happy and Healthy New Year to everybody. This is Deanna saying, see you all in 2013. :)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>A/N1:</strong> Hello everyone. I woke up, Friday morning, with the first scene of this chapter in my head and saw it as a sign to complete this baby.</p>
<p><strong>A/N2:</strong> As always, thank you to everyone who has looked at my stories. A special thanks to the following for their reviews, alerts, and favs of this story: Silver Ruffian, Morgana07, Firerat5702, Ghfan22222, PinkRenegade, TCL, and Bgeesfan.</p>
<p>Enjoy.</p>
<p>SWANSONGSWANSONGSWANSONG</p>
<p>Sam wakes up. The room is dark. Outside is dark. He looks at his watch. 4:05 a.m. The same time that he was outside Lisa's house yesterday. Was it really yesterday?</p>
<p>Sam's eyes adjust to the dark, and he can see a Dean-sized lump in the other bed. Sam throws the bedclothes off and gets out of the bed. He walks over to Dean's bed. Dean is sleeping on his stomach, facing the door. One arm is draped behind him, with the other under his pillow. Sam stands there looking down at Dean. Sam doesn't smell brimstone or sulfur. Is he really out of the cage or is this another scenerio that Lucifer has cooked up to torment him? He thought the last five years were 'real', but they weren't.</p>
<p>Sam pinches his arm and it hurts. He reaches across the bed and pokes Dean's arm. He is solid. Sam pinches Dean's arm, Dean wakes with a start and turns to Sam, "What the fuck, Sam?"</p>
<p>Sam straightens up, "I just wanted to make sure that you were real."</p>
<p>Dean rolls his eyes, "Sam, it is too early for this, go back to bed." He turns to the door and goes back to sleep.</p>
<p>Sam stands there. He thinks of the 'wrongs' that he did to Dean in the last 'five years'. Even though it was not real, Sam still feels the guilt on his soul. He thinks of the actual wrongs that he did to Dean before he had fallen into the cage. Sam wonders why Dean cares about him. Sam continues to stand there as the tears fall from his eyes, he knows that he should go back to bed, but he doesn't want to leave Dean's side.</p>
<p>Sam thinks about the times as a child, he woke from a nightmare, and the safest place for him, was always in Dean's arms. Sam hasn't needed that sense of security since he was eleven or twelve, but now at twenty-seven, he NEEDS to feel safe. Sam stands there, weighing that need against the teasing that will surely come tomorrow morning, and loudly sobs without realizing it.</p>
<p>Dean's big brother ears pick up on the sounds of a little brother in distress right away and he turns around, "Sammy, why aren't you sleeping?"</p>
<p>Sam just stands there, tears rolling down his face, unable to put into words the deep need to feel safe.</p>
<p>Dean, in full big brother mode, turns onto his back, pulls the sheets open and gently says, "Sammy."</p>
<p>Sam silently gets into the bed, he lays his head on Dean's chest. Sam reaches for Dean's amulet with his left hand, as his right arm wraps around Dean's back.</p>
<p>Dean covers them, putting his left arm around Sam, and his right hand over Sam's hand, that's holding his amulet.</p>
<p>Dean gently kisses the top of Sam's head, "Go to sleep, Sammy."</p>
<p>Sam, feeling truly safe for the first time in a long time, sighs contentedly, and falls asleep listening to Dean's heart beating.</p>
<p>Dean, knowing that his little brother is once again stress-free, goes back to sleep.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Sam wakes up, still safe in Dean's arms. He glances up at his brother's sleeping face and smiles. Sam wraps his arms around Dean and silently thanks Chuck for putting him where he belongs.</p>
<p>Dean opens his eyes and smiles at Sam, "It's been a long time since I had an armful of baby brother."</p>
<p>Sam laughs, "It's been a long time since I was a 'baby' brother."</p>
<p>Dean smiles, "Do we need to talk about this?"</p>
<p>Sam smiles, "Not really."</p>
<p>Dean nods, "Good. Is this chick flick moment over with, because I need to pee?"</p>
<p>Sam laughs as he lets Dean get out of the bed. Dean runs to the bathroom.</p>
<p>Sam goes downstairs. Bobby is making breakfast.</p>
<p>Bobby smiles at him, "Good morning, Sam."</p>
<p>Sam smiles, "Morning, Bobby."</p>
<p>Sam grabs two mugs of coffee and a plate of toast. He sits down and starts eating.</p>
<p>Dean comes into the kitchen a few minutes later. Sam holds up his mug of coffee, Dean comes over to the table and sits down.</p>
<p>Bobby joins them with his own mug of coffee and more toast.</p>
<p>They eat their breakfast and talk about nothing important.</p>
<p>Until.</p>
<p>Sam looks at Dean, "So, what happened with Lisa?"</p>
<p>Dean rolls his eyes, "Sam, let's not go there. I tried to do what you wanted, but I couldn't. Ok? End of story, let's move on. Namely, what happened with you?"</p>
<p>Sam coldly says, "I was in the cage with Michael and Lucifer and now I'm not. End of story."</p>
<p>Dean nods, "Ok." He gets up and puts his mug and plate in the sink. He starts walking out the kitchen.</p>
<p>Sam whispers, "Please don't go."</p>
<p>Dean stops and turns to Sam, "I'm only going outside to the Impala, she needs a tune-up."</p>
<p>Sam swallows, "Fine." Dean leaves the kitchen and goes outside.</p>
<p>Bobby looks at Sam, "You okay, Sam?"</p>
<p>Sam shakes his head, "Not really, Bobby. I screwed up, didn't I? I shouldn't have mentioned Lisa."</p>
<p>Bobby shrugs his shoulders, "Sam, he really did try with her, but your brother, and you for that matter, don't do well when one of you are dead. She couldn't compete with you and she knew it, she gave Dean a way out and he took it."</p>
<p>Sam takes a deep breath and stands up, "I'm going to go talk to him."</p>
<p>Bobby nods, "Good idea."</p>
<p>Sam goes outside and finds Dean underneath the Impala. Sam hesitates, then gently kicks one of Dean's feet, "We need to talk."</p>
<p>Dean says coldly, "I'm busy."</p>
<p>Sam bends down and grabs Dean's ankles, pulling him out from under the car, "I said, that we NEED to talk."</p>
<p>Dean stands up and coldly says, "What is so important that it couldn't wait until I was finished?"</p>
<p>Sam, trying to maintain his calm when all he wants to do is punch his brother, takes a deep breath and says, "Dean, the last time I saw you, I beat your face to a bloody pulp. Then for 'five years', I made horrible decisions and hurt you more times than I want to count, and now I feel that I have a second chance to make things right between us. But, then I go and open up my stupid mouth and we are at each other's throats all over again. Please, Dean, I am sorry for bringing up Lisa, but I just wanted you to be happy."</p>
<p>Sam lowers his head, so that his brother won't see the tears that have started to fall down his face.</p>
<p>Dean gently says, "Sammy, I was a mess. I knew it. Lisa knew it. I was lucky, they put up with my shit for the twenty-five days that I stayed, but I had to go. I tried to find a way to get you out, but there was nothing. I tried to make a deal..."</p>
<p>Sam interrupts him with a hard punch in the arm and bitchface #77, he says "What are you fucking kidding me?"</p>
<p>Dean chokes on his next words, "Sammy, I didn't know what else to do," as tears fall down his face.</p>
<p>Sam whispers, "We are a sorry pair."</p>
<p>Dean looks up at Sam, "Speak for yourself."</p>
<p>Sam snorts, "Right," he wraps his arms around his brother and smiles when his brother's arms hold him just as tight.</p>
<p>Dean pulls away after a few minutes and looks at Sam, "What is this about 'five years'?"</p>
<p>Sam takes a deep breath, "I thought I was out of the cage for five years, but it was only a scenerio of Lucifer's."</p>
<p>Dean thinks about it, "A 'scenerio'? Is that like Jarod's simulations from 'The Pretender'?"</p>
<p>Sam nods, "Kind of. The only difference is that Jarod didn't appear in his simulations."</p>
<p>Dean calmly says, "Anything you want to share about this 'scenerio'?"</p>
<p>Sam shakes his head, "Not really."</p>
<p>Dean nods, "Ok. It was obviously not real."</p>
<p>Sam whispers, "It felt real."</p>
<p>Dean squeezes Sam's arm gently, "Consider it, 'what NOT to do'."</p>
<p>Sam weakly smiles, "That's for sure." He glances over at Bobby's house and a thought comes to his mind, "Dean, did Bobby get his soul back from Crowley?"</p>
<p>Dean snorts, "No, the son of a bitch, mentioned some loophole in Bobby's contract that allowed him to keep it. Why?"</p>
<p>Sam smiles, "Because I know how to get Bobby's soul back."</p>
<p>Dean looks at him, "Then why are we fucking standing out here for. BOBBY!"</p>
<p>They run into the house and find Bobby.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Bobby gets in touch with Rufus, who gets in touch with a hunter, Calvin McMann, in Scotland, who digs up Crowley aka Fergus MacLeod's bones. Calvin Fed-Ex's the bones to Bobby.</p>
<p>Bobby summons Crowley and offers the bones for his soul. Bobby also wants to make sure that he retains the use of his legs. Crowley reluctantly agrees. Bobby hands over most of the bones, saying that he is keeping an arm and a leg, "just in case you (Crowley), get some idjit ideas." Crowley leaves in a huff.</p>
<p>Sam and Dean leave Bobby's the next morning, they have a 'family business' to run.</p>
<p>
  <strong>THE END</strong>
</p>
<p>SWANSONGSWANSONGSWANSONG</p>
<p><strong>A/N3</strong>: I know that I didn't touch on Castiel and the Heaven battle, but since Sam 'knows' about it, one should assume that he and Dean will deal with it a lot better than it was dealt with in season 6. LOL</p>
<p><strong>A/N4</strong>: I am a huge fan of <strong>The Pretender</strong>, and I can see it appealing to Sam and Dean when they were younger. Jarod's ability to blend in and think on his feel, would appeal to Dean and Jarod being smart, somewhat an outsider, and looking for 'normal' would appeal to Sam.</p>
<p><strong>A/N5</strong>: Finally got this baby completed. Let me know if it works for you.</p>
<p>Til next time, ladies and gentlemen, this is Deanna saying "so long."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>